


Good Intentions

by lunatica



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatica/pseuds/lunatica
Summary: She knows Blake's been in love before, she also knows it's let her down, wasn't what she expected. Yang knows how high Blake's built walls because she's seen them, felt how high they are to climb, how they're always sorrounded by fears and doubts that whisper in her ears.It's good she just doesn't mind. May take a lifetime to break them, but if Blake gives her a chance, if Blake lets her, she'll plant a seed to watch it grow.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I can't believe this is finally done!!
> 
> So... I started this in July and was only able to finish proofreading today, hehe, crazy months they were. I wrote this listening to Good Intentions by RINI, one of my favorite songs, if you wanna give it a try... (it inspired the summary, which is just a mash of the lyrics, credits go to RINI for that one, not me)
> 
> It takes place after they get to Atlas, in a hypothetical situation in which they stay somewhere for the night just after getting there. By no means I think these scenes should be canon at the time this story is told (Vol. 6).
> 
> Enjoy then!

* * *

"Some nights I close my eyes and imagine feeling your lips on mine,

your whispered words slowly pushing my legs apart."

 _— Whispers_ , Michael Faudet

* * *

"Hey…" It turned out Yang's sudden call was successful in catching her partner's attention. She got closer, not resisting the pull that grew stronger within the day. "Do you want me to go?"

"What? No!" Blake's big, desperate eyes made her feel like her heart was being squeezed by merciless hands. "Please… stay." And there was nothing in this world that was going to prevent her from doing just that. Those mere words felt as empowering as the fire that always seemed to run through her veins when she was younger, still feeling invincible under her Semblance's raw power.

Yang sorrowfully tsked. Even though she knew very well how strong, brave and independent Blake was, an uncontrollable burst of protectiveness hit her like one of Nora's knockout strikes. "Hey, no… hey, don't be like that. C'me here."

Blake's figure's never been so inevitable before. With just a couple of strides, she was behind her partner, hugging her just like tides kiss the sand in a constant, loving motion. She tried to tone down her inherent warmth — courtesy of her semblance — to a tamed, nurturing degree, encasing Blake in her safe arms. There, she vowed, _no one_ would ever get to her again.

 _She's been through enough,_ dammit _!_

They all have been. That's the crude truth.

Yet, in a shy, self-conscious second, she thought about retracting herself from the embrace, as she was sure Blake would be able to hear her progressively quickening heartbeat where her chest connected with Blake's back. When she blinked again, though, that desire had already vanished from her mind, being the absurd afterthought it was.

So what if her partner had felt how her heartbeat spiked up in her proximity? Right at this moment, she just didn't care anymore.

"Don't worry, Blake." She started, oh so low, next to her human ears, mindful of her Faunus ones. "He's gone, he's never hurting you again. I've got you, ok?" Yang tightened her arms around her.

Adam might be dead, but her temper still flared boiling hot, enraged, with how profoundly he had marked her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to dissipate the strong feeling. After all, this wasn't the time nor the place to let it flourish.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again, the reflection on the window soon seizing her gaze — her eyes were the epitome of why entire civilizations fell. At that moment, Yang felt like she was capable of anything in the world if it meant Blake never feeling like this ever again.

Her partner, on her part, seemed to realize her inner struggle. She waited, tenderly rubbing the metal arm encircling her until Yang regained control of her emotions again. Then, when she felt Yang's rage diminishing, the tension in her body as if evaporating from her muscles, Blake turned around in her arms. She circled Yang's neck with her arms and hugged her.

Yang couldn't bother to catch her thoughts in time — in her mind, it seemed like a very intimate hug for people who were considered to be just friends. Blinding hope resurfaced from deep inside her after being buried for long, so long ago.

Blake looked deep into her eyes, the intense resolution there like wildfire, spreading from her chest to every other piece of land on her body, leaving her utterly dry, no oxygen whatsoever left for her to breathe.

"I do too," Blake replied, though she seemed to realize a moment later that her answer didn't hold a clear meaning. She clarified, "I'm here for you too. Whatever you may need, Yang. I hope you know that."

Yang's heart did mismatched leaps inside her ribcage.

Well… virtually, she knew. It was still hard, though, to act on her belief, almost on an instinct level keeping her issues close to her chest.

"Hey?" Blake put a hand on her cheek — ever soft, sweetly demanding her gaze to focus once more.

"Sorry I spaced out… It's… It's nothing, sorry." She lamely concluded.

"No! What is it? Please, you can tell me." Blake said in a hurry. Her partner kept looking from one eye to the other, trying to find any clues of what she might have said, hadn't Yang dismissed the subject.

Seeing Blake's concern for her caused heat to blossom in her chest, dragging out honesty from the recesses of her mind.

"I _do_ know. It'll just take time, ok?"

Blake's head hung, perhaps disappointed — at whom was what Yang didn't know.

Carefully, tenderly, she placed her fingers under Blake's chin, slowly raising her gaze until it found her own once more, only kindness and warmth waiting there for her.

"It's been a hard day. We should rest now." She suggested, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

"Yeah, you're right." Then Blake offered her a half-hearted smile that pierced right through her skin, leaving her heart for dead to take the worst of it. She sighed.

Unfortunately, she had to disentangle her arms from Blake's now warm body, not being able to resist feeling her hands running through the length of her arms until she got hold of her hand, a crave she desperately _wanted_ to have _fought_. Deep inside her mind, she was grinding her teeth for being so weak in Blake's presence.

Yet still, she guided Blake towards her partner's bed and motioned for her to sit down.

Then, she humbly got on her knees and started taking out her boots for her, her coat not needing to wait long, coming second. She couldn't help but blush as she landed her hands on each of Blake's thighs to look straight into her eyes.

"Would you mind if I…" Not feeling bold enough to finish her sentence, she let her eyes do the work for her, fixating her gaze on Blake's belt. Her partner seemed to fully comprehend her hesitance once she followed her eyes down.

"Oh! I don't mind, but you don't need to do this — all of this, for that matter. You've done enough, Yang. Thank you, really." She punctuated not only her sentence but the sentiment behind it as well when she covered Yang's metal hand with one of her own.

"But I want to." She said, somewhat indignant that Blake didn't see this — didn't see how _she_ _wanted_ to be the one taking care of her. "So just — let me!"

It figures — Blake's wondrous soft look would be her downfall. Perhaps, in retrospect, she should have already known.

In the silence that followed though, she gulped, reaching for Blake's belt and taking that off, too, when she didn't find any resistance. Her hands lingered just a few more seconds than necessary next to the scarred skin of her abdomen, rage again flashing in front of her eyes and, when not content with just that, also covering the full width of her vision field with it.

Yet, Blake took her away from that intrusive, dark spiral by taking hold of her hand and guiding it to her body. Although, seemingly, none of them were prepared to feel the sparkle of electricity flowing from and to both bodies, where the two connected.

Blake's giveaway was the gasp that left her mouth. Yang didn't know what she did, but if she was sure of one thing, it was that she wanted to hear that sound coming from Blake many more times.

Sadly, though, it would have to wait. For now, she just wanted her friend to rest, so it was her turn to offer a half-hearted smile. She took one last glance at Blake's face, admiring her natural beauty, her electric eyes. Blake sustained her gaze, and she decided then and there she was going as far as to take the opportunity presented to her, so she extended her arm towards her partner's face. She tucked, then, a lock of hair behind Blake's ear while uttering a quiet _Good night, Blake_.

Intending to go to her bed at the other side of the room, she stood up, Blake's eyes despairingly following her movements.

"Don't…" She felt a light pull on her hand, Blake's downturned head still hurting her in a way she couldn't quite explain.

"Stay...", Blake shyly asked again, but her heart ultimately broke when she continued, whispering a cracked, "Please."

How could she _still_ not know there's nothing she wouldn't do for her?

This infuriated her to some extent, but only long enough for sympathy to take over — her own body igniting at the magnetic pull she felt coming from Blake's alluring presence.

"C'mon, scoot over then." She heard herself saying before it even registered the words were out of her mouth.

Blake sent her a grateful look and a graceful smile that made her heart skip a beat, her skin starting to feel feverish to the touch.

As soon as they were both laid out on the small bed, which was _clearly_ not meant for two people, the couple of them decided to lay on their sides at the same time, facing each other. Treading on uncharted waters, she sought approval that this was _fine_. After all, they had never done anything like this before.

"Is this… Is this okay?"

Blake's eyes instantly grew and was quick to deliver an "Of course!"

Relieved, she offered a tired nod, her eyes starting to droop not long after (even though she wanted to enjoy this charming view of Blake laid in front of her forevermore).

With half a mind, she was able to hear a distinct _no, this won't do_ , but discarded it as just her oniric imagination starting to kick in. Though, shortly after, she felt a soft hand tracing her biceps. "Yang?"

Her eyes shot open, even if Blake's figure was somewhat blurred by her tired eyes. Her mind was already becoming clouded with sleepness, reality starting to clash with the dream's realm.

Geez — she must have been more tired than she had first thought.

So when the hand on her arm tugged her closer, it was with an absent mind that she closed the space between them.

Yang must have been closer than she realized because she felt the motion of Blake's head shaking. Then, her delicate, elegant fingers closed around her muscles and, with a force, she didn't doubt for a second Blake hid in her lean figure, urged her to come even nearer. And closer she got, using Blake's chest as the comfiest pillow ever designed by humanity. She snuggled to her body, not even thinking straight anymore. Yang just wanted to sleep by now.

And the desire intensified when Yang felt the low vibrations under her. She didn't understand what they were, but she liked it — an unconscious feeling telling it was something good. She smiled at the soothing effect it had on her.

Yang felt a sigh on top of her head, but it was hard moving her mouth to articulate an answer. The mumble that left her lip clearly meant _What is it?_ Though she feared it might not have been as clear as she first thought.

Blake's chest rose and fell as she chuckled. _Dammit_. But she was too tired to feel embarrassed about it, so she didn't articulate further.

But then a _heavenly_ feeling took hold of her.

Apparently, Blake had decided to put her fingers to good use and comb her curls with them. It reminded Yang of past, simpler times when Summer would comb and braid her hair, saying how pretty it looked — that, perhaps, it was made of melted gold.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory, and Blake, probably having seen it, asked, "What?"

"Summa dis da tool."

Blake chuckled again and she felt pride overwhelm her, even in her sleep-inebriated state.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." She could just _feel_ that infuriating smirk on Blake's face. Though, helpless _not_ to try once more, and unable of performing better with her head not functioning properly, she complied with her partner's tacit wish.

"Summa dis da tool."

Blake downright _laughed_.

First, Yang was _pissed_ , but a couple of seconds later, when the sound didn't disappear, she came to marvel at it, her eyes opening on their own accord. She raised her body to match Blake's position on the pillow and rested her head beside hers.

"Jerk." Oh-so-quietly she managed to say, soon closing her eyes again. Somehow, she just knew her partner had _some_ kind of smile on her face. And Blake, still not offering anything on her part, made her want to try once more, succeeding this time around. "I said, Summer did that too." She contemplated saying nothing more, but it was _Blake_ there. Warmth filled her, and she raised her hand to close around one of Blake's shoulder strap. "I don't like people touching my hair, but it's fine as long as it's you doing it." She made sure to add the last bit, wanting Blake to be sure her touch was welcomed.

And when she still didn't say anything, Yang's eyes fluttered open but found it incapable of closing again when her gaze was rendered captive of Blake's own. There was _so_ much longing lighting them up.

Before long, Blake was closing her eyes and tilting her head to one side so she could rest her head on hers, making Yang's heartbeat suddenly spike up.

She couldn't possibly fall back asleep, not like this. Blake's natural fragrance covered all of her senses, and, not resisting the urge to keep breathing it in, she inhaled deeply, as soundless as possible. Her hand unconsciously nuzzling the skin on her shoulder, shy caresses against her partner's fair skin.

Yang terribly appreciated their closeness, despite the fact that she couldn't help but be confused as well. Feeling apprehensive of somehow breaking the spell, she hesitantly muttered, "Blake?"

Her only response was a quiet, drawn-out shush from her. Well, ok. She could do that — be silent, she meant. Yup, she could totally be silent and not panic laying on a bed with her, alone, at night. That's what she was going to do, not panic.

But… their mouths were so close.

Yang entertained the thought, against all of her best reasonings to do anything but, of what it would be like to kiss her.

Because... how did Blake kiss? Slow and sensual, or ardent, burning with passion? Maybe even nothing like that? How would she taste? How would it feel like? Yang felt her hands getting damp, shaking just that little bit while her heart hammered in her chest. Further down her body, she was able to feel another throbbing mirroring her heart's own, which brought a bright coral tint to her cheeks.

Her hand released its hold on Blake's shoulder strap and traveled up, next to Blake's human ear, where it played with the short hairs there. _Maybe_ she was going insane, but it seemed as if she had felt Blake shivering against her.

 _Probably wishful dream_ , she thought.

Yang kept playing with her partner's hair, not cowering from lingering her fingers on Blake's face when they touched there unintentionally.

But then Blake's head turned _just_ that little bit. Thinking she was about to say something, Yang tilted her head up to get a better angle, unconsciously waiting for whatever it was her partner was going to say.

Yet, no words left Blake's mouth. And when her lips parted only a fraction, Yang felt her desire be fueled tenfold. Her lips were just there — so kissable. She was inwardly dying to taste them between her own, and the more she wanted, the more inflammable the desire became. Yang inched her head just that _little bit_ closer, even if there was nothing she could do to hide her rapidly quickening breathing anymore.

She thought about Blake's rare, but lovely smile; her long, flowy hair and dazzling electric eyes; the _cuuuuuuuteeeeest_ pair of cat ears above her head that twitched even with the smallest of sounds and gave away her true emotions. Yang thought about her fair skin, about how she if desired, could hug her and leave a kiss on top of her head because Blake was the shortest out of the two of them.

These thoughts left her catching fire and the pound between her legs only intensified when she felt Blake's head moving closer. They could easily feel each other's breaths right now.

Did Blake want this too? What was happening?

She closed her eyes, just like Blake's been this whole time. Yang was starting to become unsure about this. What if she was reading all wrong? What if Blake just had gone to sleep and Yang's been overthinking all of this for nothing?

She peeked, eyes opening just to see Blake's upturning lips, the occasional smile worsening her condition. Yang couldn't have held in, even if she had tried, the gasp that left her at the sight of Blake _biting her own lip, and with that damning little smile on her face_. Surely, that must have been the sexiest thing she had ever seen, and even the sexiest she has yet to see. Yeah, that seemed right.

Suddenly, she panicked. Yang had never done this before… so what if Blake indeed wanted her? What if they kissed and she messed it up? Her hand stopped its ministrations and started shaking, though the thought alone of _Blake's_ lips on hers — the same lips she's dreamt countless times before — was enough to light her body ablaze.

There was no way she could take this anymore, _this_ was sheer torture. And so Yang snapped, deciding to take the plunge.

Her bottom lip almost touched Blake's, the proximity infinitesimal.

Then, her world exploded.

Blake, apparently also having had enough and emboldened by her attitude, consummated the remaining distance between them, _at last_ closing the gap. And when their lips _finally_ touched, _oh_. It was glorious — her plump lips fitting just right among her own.

Yang couldn't possibly feel self-conscious about entwining one of her legs with her partner's nor cupping Blake's face, as she was entirely consumed by everything Blake. Her mind filled with emotions long deemed irrational, absurd, especially in face of so many disappointments. Her nerve endings exploded with the wonderful sensations _Blake_ granted her.

Blake kissed her.

 _Blake_ kissed her.

 _Blake was kissing_ her.

Blake was kissing _her._

_Blake._

_Blake._

Blake is such a beautiful name.

And then her mind went blank, not able to concentrate on anything other than what she was experiencing right now.

Yang curled on her partner and Blake's body immediately arched up in her direction, hand coming to Yang's side to firmly secure her in place. Their bodies connected almost everywhere and it was _almost_ too much. Seriously, she couldn't contain her whine even if she tried.

(And she didn't.)

Blake was panting. She took hold of Yang's hair, pulling her head to the side to adjust their angle, turning her body as well. Blake followed the movement prompted by herself, then forcibly connected their lips again. The sudden shift in posture and the hard pull on her scalp made Yang open her mouth in surprise, so when Blake kissed her again, their tongues met.

 _If only_ she was prepared to hear the sound of Blake's moan...

Yang supported one hand on her partner's head and, with the other, pulled Blake on top of her in a single, fluid motion, their bodies deliciously meddling together.

She couldn't hold it in anymore — Blake's name came out of her lips breathlessly.

Ashamed, she opened her eyes only to find Blake already staring at her, wonder and lust evident on her eyes. Then they were kissing each other again, though, somehow, it just wasn't enough anymore.

Yang pressed her body against Blake's as if the contact alone would qualm her needs. Unfortunately, it just drove her wild even more so. Still, Blake seemed to get the message — she dropped her hand on Yang's waist, tightening her hold and bringing her body immeasurably close to her own. The sensation was so indescribable strong that Yang's mouth parted, her breath escaping her lips. Blake didn't wait another second, taking the opportunity to bite Yang's lip, slowly pulling it towards her before releasing it.

They shared another look then. A lust-induced, electric golden meeting wonder-filled, anxious lilac.

"I… I've never done anything like this before," Yang whispered, trying to convey how small and insecure she felt all of a sudden, without needing to voice it letter-by-letter (such was her embarrassment) that she had never even be kissed before.

How… _strange_ it was to have _Blake_ , of all people, in this situation with her.

Blake, who hated Zwei at first, but warmed up to him later in face of his adorableness. Blake, whose usual reading posture enraptured her for as long as she could remember, those elegant and long fingers turning every other page. Blake, who, despite wearing aloofness as a second skin, was the most driven and passionate person she had ever seen, a woman so strong and so sure of where she wanted to get that, in the long run, nothing would dare get in her way. Blake, who was the first to take an interest in who she is behind the merry-go-luck façade.

So it wasn't a surprise that she never really thought about making love to someone before she fell in love with Blake, not having any other interest until now. But still, she couldn't help but expect and expect and expect. What would it be like having such graceful and delicate fingers inside her? The curiosity aroused her, covered her body in shudders from head to toe, leaving her airy enough to forget anything else besides whatever it is they were doing.

Blake's husky voice grounded her again. Yang covered her partner's hand on her waist with her own, pressing it against her own body.

"I figured." Just the fact that she was able to feel Yang, even if it was only through her orange crop top, drew another groan from Blake, who ran her hand down the expense of Yang's stomach.

However, when the words trespassed the dazed domains of Yang's clouded mind and finally made sense to her, a powerful anxious wave hit Yang. Her eyes widened to an extreme size, even if Blake was quick to reassure her.

"Sshhh, don't worry."

"But how did you know?" Yang asked, disbelief probably written all over her face since that's exactly what she felt inside.

"I had a feeling."

Blake _had a feeling_? Yeah, _right_ — she thought bitterly. Yang wanted to press for more, to ask Blake for better enlightenment on the topic. But was it really necessary? She pondered. In the end, Blake knew. It was as simple as that, and it was all she needed. So, taking a deep breath, Yang dropped the matter.

It took her a while, but soon enough she sighed, feeling the tension leave her muscles anew. It was only a brief moment, though, before they both came back to the moment as Blake's other hand went to her thigh, grasping it with an intensity that surprised her, and raised Yang's leg to rest on her hips. Anticipation filled her every pore, running from everywhere to a single place in common, fueling the greedy pound between her legs.

Not being able to take this anymore, suddenly, the hand that had been grabbing Blake's guided the one on her thigh to her breast. And this — _oh_ , _this_ caused Blake to grunt, visibly grinding her teeth as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Nothing until now gave Yang more satisfaction than seeing _Blake_ , of all people, in this state. Hence the _Aah_ , _Blaaake_ that escaped as an eager, heated moan, her eyes squeezing shut as Blake's immediately opened. In the finite instant their eyes met, she saw in Blake's such fervor, a sheer _fire_ that she desperately yearned for it to consume her whole. On par with her thoughts, Yang's legs, as if spellbound, spread even more apart.

They shared another hungry kiss, a boundless cycle of who was faster in leaving each other breathless. Blake won the contest when she squeezed Yang's round, full breasts to the point of it hurting, but she thrived in it. She imagined scarlet dots now probably painted her irises.

Then, in a fluid motion, Blake changed their positions, laying flat on the bed with Yang on top. She looked at her, confused. Instead of saying something, Blake only gripped Yang's thighs firmly, almost seeming incapable of not touching her for more than a second, and slowly raised her torso. A look at Blake's entranced face begged her to pay attention to the wetness she could distinctly feel between her legs.

At that moment, Blake looked nothing like her usual composed self — her actions seemingly carrying a mad need in them, along with a craving that couldn't be sated; and irredeemable ache that had a lot to atone for, a colossal yearning still waiting to be dignified. And though that same desperate hunger aroused her to unprecedented levels, for _this_ she wouldn't stand.

So, before Blake could do anything else, she rested a hand just below Blake's collarbone in a _hold on_ gesture, caressing the skin over her heart. With the other, she took hold of her own hair and threw it over her shoulder. Blake groaned one more time and tightened her hold on her thighs, bringing Yang's body towards her as if wanting to fuse their bodies (not that it would be impossible, what with Yang's body warmth having escalated to a scalding heat). With the hand on her partner's chest, she trailed the path to Blake's face, where it came to rest. Her head followed next, leaning against her partner's.

" _I told you_ , Blake, we're gonna be fine."

Feeling her tilt her head down, Yang couldn't help but encasing it in a tentative, loving embrace, trying to be mindful of her partner's delicate feelings. But, otherwise, she just let her be for a few moments — even if, all of a sudden, Blake slid down to rest her head on Yang's chest.

It dawned on her, then, how close Blake had gotten to her breasts after adjusting herself in this new position… her heart tripped and fell within herself. If she moved just an inch, Blake would be able to touch them with her lips, and it would take nothing at all. The thought alone caused the desire to flare inside her again, though she repressed it this time. Now was _so_ not the time.

So, for a while, the only sound that could be heard was of their breaths mingling together. That was until Yang moved slightly back to catch Blake's eyes with her own, despite the fact that she didn't find what she was looking for. Blake's head still hung low from where it connected to her collarbone, velvety dark ears folded back. Upon raising Blake's head with a hand she found shimmering eyes, filled to the brim with tears yet to fall — one of them cascading down her face in that same, excruciating moment.

With a crestfallen expression, Blake managed to get out a small, "Yeah, okay." Nodding almost imperceptibly afterward.

It hurt so much seeing Blake like that. Idly she thought about having that ominous, possibly catastrophic, conversation both of them were running from, as it was bound to happen sooner or later, and just be done with it already — no more circling around the looming heartbreak.

But... perhaps this wasn't exactly the right time to do so.

Not knowing what else to say, she resorted to kissing her kindly, gently, conveying with her actions what servant lips couldn't argue about.

But caution went out of the window when Blake eagerly accepted the encouragement. Yang kissed her back, slowly at first as she felt Blake's vestigial wetness lingering on her face, thinking that, perhaps, she should treat it carefully, tenderly. Blake didn't allow things to stay that way for long though, kissing her with a fervor that gradually drove her out of her mind, it seemed, as their kiss grew careless, wild, _deliciously_ _feisty_. Then Blake clamped her hand around the side of her neck — hand lost amidst ingot gold-like tresses —, and bit the other.

Just like that her fire was lit once more — her head thrown back, a drawn-out moan hazily leaving her mouth.

But then Blake just… stopped. The absence of her lips on her skin felt like a bucket filled to the brim with iced water thrown at her. Her only solace was that Blake was helping her get off her jacket. Bit by bit Blake raised her shirt, her face the portrait of someone entranced by the mere motion of it until she reached the area below her breasts, where she suddenly came to a halt. Blake kept caressing, not daring to go any further.

The way things were going, if Blake cared to stop just _once_ more, she swore she would burst in frustration.

So Yang grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it all the way up and _off_ , her body arching towards Blake throughout the shift in posture. Only when Yang opened her eyes again did she remember she usually didn't have anything under her crop top, realizing, at the same time, what the glazed look on Blake's face meant — she seemed mesmerized by the sight of her.

Blake, who was as still as the marble that resembled her skin, snapped out of it. "You're… perfect."

And the way she said it, innocent wonder coating the insinuation in the huskiness of her voice; the way her eyes traveled across every expense of her body with an outburst of mad blaze in them, worked wonders for her self-esteem, valuing her self more than ever before. It was, also, more than enough for the uncomfortableness inside her pants to heighten to levels she just couldn't take anymore. It probably showed in the way she stirred on top of Blake's thighs, but if Blake had already been _inside_ of her, then she _also_ would have felt how she clenched on nothing, almost forgetting her pride to downright _beg_ Blake to alleviate some of the tension within her.

Thinking about _that_ was a mistake though — there was no turning back once she imagined Blake's long, elegant fingers inside her. She wondered if it might hurt if it was as pleasurable as her friends from Signal had endlessly talked about. In all fairness, enough was enough and she was _dying_ to figure it out.

Looking from above Blake now, she trained her gaze on pink lips that, in her mind, were just pleading to be kissed by her. So Yang's hands grasped Blake's nape as if on their own and caressed the curly, little hairs there — Blake visibly shivered. They seemed to naturally fall back together, gravitating towards one another as if the two of them were inevitable, only obeying natural laws that, in that moment, ruled them both.

"Kiss me." She sort of pleaded, sort of ordered, she actually couldn't know anymore — the very suggestion of Blake turning her senses into nothing but a far-off afterthought, of letting Blake have her way with her and let pure instinct take control, melted the last of her thoughts to absolutely nothing at all. And Blake? She just obeyed, as if powerless to do anything else, lost to a trance in which she was incapable of doing anything but touching her.

When they were mere inches away from each other's mouth though, Yang felt the stupid, intrusive texture of Blake's top against her bare skin. Outraged, she grit her teeth, barely managing to mouth a demanding _take it off_ — her lips ending where Blake's soft ones started at the same time her partner replied, with an attractive husky tone, a cracked _yeah_.

Blake's eyes never left Yang's as she got her crop top off, her movement bringing a swift wind to Yang's bare chest. Both of their attentions piqued at that, each of them for different reasons. They broke eye contact almost simultaneously — Blake being the first, soon followed by Yang, when they noticed Yang's already hard nipples getting stiffer. She could feel her cheeks catching fire, so no surprises there when Blake noticed, shyly caressing it.

And as Blake cheeks soon joined hers, also getting slightly pink, her own only worsened, probably a treacherous scarlet by then.

But, frankly, she soon forgot all about it, now that it was her turn to marvel at the view in front of her, because — wow. Just… wow. Without her top, Blake was even more beautiful, her breasts so full and round, it all just made her look so delicate and charming in a way no one else could ever dream to be.

Her heart beat faster, harder, just like drums in her ears, for having the honor of seeing this. Blake was so special and now she got to see a part of her that, hopefully, no one else was allowed to see. Thinking this brought such hunger to her, heightened her lust so, that she didn't even think she would be able to ever sate it one day.

Not resisting her carnal urges any longer, she impatiently grabbed Blake's hair and pulled it aside, ardently biting and kissing her neck. Blake's gasps kept filling her ears, reverberating through her mouth, pulling her in as if by a leash. Yang lowered both their bodies towards the bed, and just as she chanced a glance at Blake's face, she thought she could pinpoint the exact moment the fire in Blake's eyes spread throughout the rest of her body — Yang touched her round breasts and found the skin there boiling.

She felt amazed as to how they complied under her touch, oh so very soft, even if it was, technically, to be expected. There was something just on the corner of her mind, something she heard her friends back in Signal talking about, but had never considered herself doing that before. But then, not managing to filter her thoughts nor suppress her impulses anymore, she took one of Blake's nipples in her mouth, lightly biting and deeply sucking it, only to hear Blake _moaning_ her name.

That's it. Yang could feel the wetness on her undergarment and, also, the autonomous descent of her hand on Blake's torso, as if it had a mind of its own. Ever slowly her hand got souther as she took in her expressions. Souther, souther, south —

"Oh no, _you_ won't."

And then Blake was reversing their positions in a single motion, taking Yang's pants off in no time at all. When her eyes appropriately focused again, she was only in her light yellow boy short panties, where Blake's gaze lingered for a bit until it reached her eyes once more. She muttered with that damning smirk on her face —

"Really?"

Ugh.

Yang shut her up though. Oh, but she did. With one of her hands, she grabbed Blake by her waistband and pulled her towards her body, while the other rested on her backside. There was one mistake in her plan though — touching her bottoms probably wasn't the best idea, for the motion sparkled, even more, the heat between them.

And, as their tongues met again, Blake moaned feverishly. Yang pushed through the fog of her overloading senses and took advantage of the chance to tug her pants down. Blake, after a second of coming back to her senses as well, got the message and finished taking it off. Yang looked at her black lace unsurprised, wondering if Blake, perhaps, already had this in mind at all. It suited her.

It does compliment her body well, the little black piece. She doesn't care as much as she probably should though, hoping it would soon be off of her too. Yet, as soon as their bodies touched each other, there was nothing more on Yang's mind. Every trace of thought was gone by the time Blake kissed her again.

Though, worse than she was Blake, who seemed restless, preferring to take her air from Yang's breath instead of giving any sign of stopping to do so.

Needing her ever closer, Yang held Blake tight, her fingers exploring Blake's back as she scratches it all the way down, oh so very slowly.

They had, after all, the night away.

When Blake reluctantly disentangled their mouths, it's with an apology in her eyes. Still, Blake asked unsteady, her trembling hands traveling lower between their bodies as the seconds tick by, " _Please_. Let me?" Her shaky voice suggests how much she's probably holding back on just taking whatever she wants, like the very idea of refusal might be incomprehensible right about now.

And what Yang could say? No? Yeah, who was she trying to kid — like saying _no_ to Blake was even possible for her.

So she avidly guides Blake's hands instead of giving her a vocal answer.

When Blake feels just how Yang _soaked through_ her panties, she moans out loud, her eyes becoming dazed once again. All of a sudden she cups Yang, none of her previous delicacy showing anymore, and the sensation is so strong, so what she desperately needs, that Yang arches her back, hoping the movement would bring some more-than-welcomed friction. But that only managed to frustrate both of them more as their breasts met yet again.

Yang fell back on the bed, her head lolling backward. She felt like she was suffering from Blake doing absolutely _nothing at all_ to her. Repaying the favor was soon becoming a good idea, the thought of forgetting all about gentleness and showing who's stronger invading her mind. Instead, the only sign of the intense frustration storming inside her was the little stinging sensation on her eyes.

But then Blake adjusted her position. Upon finding the best posture, she proceeded to run her hands from Yang's solar plexus up to her neck, where she grasped it lightly and used the newfound support so she could close the distance between their mouths. Blake looked at her directly in the eye as, bit by bit, her hand made its way inside her boyshorts.

There was exactly no conceivable word in almost twenty years of vocabulary to describe Blake's look or the sensation of having her _finally_ touching Yang exactly where she desperately dreamed of longer than she cared to admit.

Yet something stopped her — suddenly, she got extremely nervous, her bravado failing her as she realized the magnitude of what they were about to do and how she didn't have any experience whatsoever. She gripped a fist of Blake's hair, losing a hand between soft ebony tresses, the other coming to Blake's back for support. Yang, then, moved both of them so they were laying on their sides, promptly throwing a leg over Blake's hips. She used the momentum to hide her face in Blake's neck, under her chin.

Going for this her new position had its ups and down: she could sense how Blake's heart raced like crazy, although she badly missed the feel of her hand cupping her _there_. Now she just felt cold and feverishly all the same, as if something vital had been taken away from her and she couldn't stand not having it back.

Not understanding why she was doing this to her, she glared or maybe pleaded, at Blake. The two felt awfully the same at this moment.

Blake's answer was to hug her and _chuckle_.

 _Unbelievable_. Hopefully, her disbelief was on full display.

Blake, though, just put her fingers below Yang's chin and raised her head. Looking at her eyes, she said, "Hey, don't worry. Just say the word if you want me to stop and I will. Just let me do this to you, I want _so_ badly to make you feel good, Yang." And the way her eyes glinted with care and kindness, delicate and mindful of her, was enough to calm Yang down. At least enough for her to let Blake go on.

And yet, as soon as Blake pressed them closer, she couldn't help but stop Blake's advance once again with a halting hand on her chest, a rushed _wait!_ coming hurriedly out of her lips. Blake froze immediately and she felt kind of bad for that, but she needed her partner to know for sure.

"I…" Swallowing her pride, she forces herself to keep going until she reaches the end, "You know I've… never done this before". She felt insecure and small whispering this to Blake. What she didn't expect, though, was Blake's kind little smile and humming, the hand that came to her face cupping her cheek to delicately caress it.

"Have you?" Yang quietly voices her doubt.

Blake's hand falters in its movement momentarily but continues later on when a small, hesitant _yes_ escapes her lips. She looks down, perhaps trying to escape Yang's gaze, which, in all honesty, might not have been the smartest thing to do, as her hand reaches the space just below Yang's breast and restarts her almost innocent in its intent caress.

"Was it with _him_?"

Time seemed to sit still as none of them dared to breathe.

Blake finally brakes the curse when she timidly hums her affirmation, nodding her hung head. As her suspicions are confirmed, a profound spike of jealousy runs through Yang's blood, turning everything in its path into fire and ash. Knowing her eyes probably had turned into an angry red, she closes them and takes a deep breath, not wanting Blake to see her like this.

Blake's past was none of her business. It's all over, he's dead and she's _here_ , with her.

However, even working through the logic, she still felt an annoying pang of displeasure in her chest every time she remembered that specific bit of information, which, right now, was on loop inside her head.

_How could she?! After everything he did to them!_

For only a second there she antagonized Blake. Flashes of bedridden weeks, of dead stares and even deadlier wills, come to memory, and the little space between them starts feeling cramped.

 _How_ could she _be with that man in such an intimate way?_

She takes a deep, _deep_ breath, and only then rationality seems to return to her. Who knows? Maybe, at the time, Blake still didn't know who, or what, Adam was shaping up to be.

Yang didn't know if Blake's behavior had anything to do with shame or regret, maybe even insecurity in face of Yang's opinion… or if it was something else. Her heart constricted at the thought of what it could be if it was.

No matter the reason though, she still reached out to her, mimicking her actions from earlier — Yang puts a finger below Blake's chin and raises her head, only to join their foreheads together. "What I said, it's still true, ok? I've got you."

Flabbergasted, Blake's downcast gaze instantly shoots upwards at that, immeasurable relief shining through every bit of her face. Her eyes, especially, seemed to sparkle with blinding admiration.

"I…" Finding her voice hoarse upon trying to speak, she clears her throat and tried once more, now in a much, _much_ softer tone, "Yang, I…"

She looks down again, but almost as fast she appears to regain courage enough to look up, raising her head. By the time Yang's able to properly look at her, sheer resolution _burns_ in Blake's eyes.

Then, and only then, Blake whispers, "I'm in love with you."

She gasps. Suddenly, Yang feels like her ears aren't as reliable anymore because _that_ 's everything she's wanted to hear from Blake for ages now. And, upon having those words finally reach her ears, and none other than from the same lips she's always wanted it to come from, there isn't a single word that she could have said.

Nothing.

And to think that there was so much locked inside of her, choice words she ingrained into her mind thinking that someday, _for sure_ , she was giving Blake a piece of her mind. All for what? Blake says she _loves_ her. Shouldn't everything she felt while _Blake_ was gone matter too? Shouldn't it?

Yes, it should.

But why didn't they, then?

Even if she didn't condone it, every resentment and sorrow alike fell away to nothing, along with the jealousy and antagonism she felt just now.

It was just so... different from all of her previous dreams. In them, she would confess all her feelings to Blake, everything that had been guarded inside with million locks to never be acknowledged once again.

But right then, with fire coiling low in her stomach and wetness even lower, the only thing to do was kiss Blake deeply, in an attempt to convey everything she couldn't voice yet. And when they drew apart, the innocence was long gone and hunger was back in Blake's face, her hand grabbing Yang's bottom and pushing them closer together.

Blake's hand runs up her body until it gets to her hair, where she firmly grasps it and lightly pulls, using the opportunity to follow Yang's lips. Against them, she whispers _I love you_ again, before kissing her.

As Blake gets on top of her, Yang positions her hand over Blake's heart and pushes slightly, though Blake doesn't budge. She tries once more, a bit more forceful this time, and Blake extricates herself from their kiss, seemingly in a trance — her eyes still a clouded daze. Confusion, though, quickly etches all across her face.

With the other hand, Yang cups Blake's cheek then looks straight into her eyes. A little unease comes to Blake's as she stops her motions and stares back.

Yang wasn't keen on letting any more opportunities go. So even if she wasn't all that ready yet, she was still going to power through this, consequences be damned. She could deal with them later.

No. _They_ could deal with them later, _together_.

So, looking into the fretted amber eyes of her friend, her… _love_ , she whispers, "I'm in love with you too, Blake. I love you _so much_."

Blake's eyes fill with tears, and the smile that takes over her entire face then — Yang feels like it's life-changing.

Like a magnetic pull, she chases Blake's lips, reconnecting them. As if on cue, Blake instantly puts one of her hands on top of Yang's hips, the other coming to her breast, grasping it hard. Then Blake trails down with her upper lip the path to the nipple opposite of her hand and takes it into her mouth.

Yang was lost to the sensation of Blake's soft, warm tongue against her. What she didn't expect, though, was the sudden return of Blake's hand cupping her down _there_ , which prompts her to arch off of the bed. Yang opens her eyes, hoping they convey well enough in her place the desperate need swirling just underneath the surface.

This time around Blake doesn't wait for a second longer. She searches for that sweet spot on Yang and it's pretty obvious when she finds it — Yang quivers in her arms, a gasp leaves her. Blake delicately touches it some more, always looking intently at Yang, watching her reactions, what she seems to like more and whatnot.

Then, without any warning, she takes her hands off there again. Yang sends her such a burning, hateful look, that her eyes are probably scarlet, unable to contain her frustrations anymore. Though Blake catches sight of it, she just brushes it aside, not giving it a second thought.

Her lips trail down Yang's body, and, frankly, it's almost as good a trade-off, what with her lustful descent on her body and the way her hair sensually leans to one side. She's so turned on she thinks she can feel things there starting to hurt a little.

Honestly, she doesn't think it's possible to get any more aroused, but Blake murmurs against Yang's chiseled midriff, seemingly lost in her lust, "I'm sorry. I just — I just need to…"

Blake's disoriented, heated words are lost to the otherwise quiet, chill night once she reaches her boyshorts. Coming to understand what she means, she's _freaking_ sure it hurts not to be touched by Blake right now.

She glances at Yang briefly and tugs on her panties, seeming to search silently with her eyes for consent. Yang's only answer is to raise her hips, which Blake happily obliges in taking the _absurd_ piece of cloth off.

There Blake sits on her knees, looking at her with such charmed eyes, marvels at her with that hungry look sculpted on her face. It all sets Yang's heart racing against its ribcage as if wanting to join its counterpart.

But then she slowly raises herself until she's almost face to face with Yang's…

"Wait! Blake, what are you _doing_ — _!_ "

Yang is abruptly stopped by Blake's tongue touching her, warm and deliciously soft. Her thighs unintentionally close on Blake's head at the intense sensation and she moans Blake's name, not being able to refrain it from escaping. Upon hearing that, Blake firmly grasps her thighs and opens them wide, moving slowly, though forcefully, her tongue on top and around that place that gives Yang such pleasure.

The only sound in their room is that of their moans mixed, Yang giving voice to her pleasure and Blake articulating the satisfaction of giving her her pleasure. That is until, in a burst of passion, between moans, Yang whisper-pleads with Blake to let her taste her too.

As if given an order, Blake gets up from her position and slowly crawls up Yang's body, her perfectly round, alluring bottoms swaying from side to side, until they're both face to face. Blake licks her lips, the aftertaste of Yang probably on her mouth. Yang was sure of it, she could smell it.

She wasn't prepared, though, to taste her flavor on Blake's tongue as she kissed her deeply. It wasn't what she meant then, but it would have to do.

By now she desperately needed release. _Damnit_ , she was starting to lose her mind over it. So, almost as if in a fever dream, completely governed by her desires, she yanks Blake's panties. When they don't come off in one go though, she makes the mistake of miscalculating not only her strength but her frenzied need as well — and ends up shredding Blake's undergarment. Blake, thankfully, only looks down and up, with a groan on her lips that morphs into a fervent kiss as soon as their mouths find the way to each other again.

But Blake brakes their kiss, resting her head on Yang's forehead. She doesn't know if what Blake mutters next is actually directly at Yang or herself.

"We have time." And then she takes a deep breath as if to calm down. "I was planning on tonight being jus —"

But the words die in her mouth when Yang, who's not having none of it anymore, stretches out her arm towards the place between Blake's legs that pulls her in like no desire before.

Nothing could have prepared her, though, to feel how _wet_ Blake is.

 _For her_.

Blake, who had closed her eyes at the mild touch, gasps as she's suddenly pulled towards Yang. Their mouths become one, impossible to know whose moans belonged to whom as Yang caresses her there.

Unfortunately for her, still, Blake resists. She reluctantly pulls away, delicately bringing Yang's ministrations to a halt.

"We have time." She softly repeats. "I just — you have no idea _how much_ I want to do this to you, Yang. Please?"

And again, how could she say no?

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Yang hesitantly pulls away. Blake, then, cups her cheek with one hand, bringing their faces infinitesimally close, the other traveling further down until it returns to its rightful place.

Looking deep into Yang's eyes, Blake's soft gaze flashes with a worried glint, yet she still gently whispers, "I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt."

Without further preambles, she feels an uncomfortable stretch in her lower parts, a shallow burning on her insides that isn't necessarily good, though not necessarily bad either. It was just… different than what she expected. But knowing it was _Blake_ inside her inflamed her desire tenfold and made her lose herself amidst her lust. Her head acted on its own accord, thrown backward as a gasp leaves her open mouth. The pleasure left her feeling like she was experiencing everything else aside from it from far away, as if the bliss, on its own, was primordial, fundamental, and nothing else really mattered.

She chased her pleasure as it registered somewhere, in the recesses of her clouded mind, Blake's heated grunts and mutterings of _You're so damn sexy_ like a pray to ancient, absent gods. Impassioned, Blake motions only gets harder, faster, the noises of her drenched hand against Yang's skin filling the entire room.

Then, all of a sudden, Blake changes the pace, going all the way in and hitting a glorious spot, just to come all the way out, a thin line of blood covering her fingers. The motion drags a whine out of Yang — surely she must be going insane. _Surely_.

She immediately feels cold without Blake, her absence striking her just like a buck of iced water. Encircling Blake's back with her arms, Yang brings her close to her, pursuing Blake's lips the way a puppy would their owner. But Blake, probably taking pity on her, or, perhaps, unable to do otherwise, having to give in to the mad, raw need inside her (if the look in her eyes was of any indication), ends her misery when she _finally_ enters Yang once more.

Just looking at Blake's face was driving Yang further to the edge, and, yet, she's deprived of such arousing view as Blake kisses her deeply, increasing slightly the speed as she does so. _Good_ , that slow pace was making her go crazy. She encloses Blake's hips with her legs and Blake forcefully clutches one of her thighs, tightening and loosening her hold as she goes.

Yang buckles her hips towards Blake's heavenly hand, feeling a surge of _something_ inside of her. And, when her motion meets Blake's thrust just as she reaches that one perfect spot, that _something_ flares up inside of her and shivers course through her body, her eyes falling shut. Blake pants, moans, when Yang steals a languid kiss.

"You're such a good kisser…" Blake says between pants as Yang moans next to her mouth. She chases Yang's lips like she isn't able to stay apart for longer than that.

"Than —" Blake withdrew her fingers almost all the way out and thrust it inside again, "— ks", Yang feverishly finishes, her hands sinking into Blake's back. With her mind beyond clouded with desire, her hips keep recklessly jerking towards Blake.

She couldn't help but grasp Blake's bottom and pull her closer again. The sudden movement, however, caused Blake to lose her balance, her weight falling almost completely over her hand. That made Yang moan aloud, the loudest moan yet, as Blake's fingers reach deep inside her, her fingers doing some motion that was better than anything she had ever done yet. Heat gathered low on her stomach.

There was _something_ just there, on the corner — she knew she was reaching it. Somewhere in her mind, she realized she was probably about to have an orgasm, the first she had ever had, though the insight was lost to her as Blake left and entered her again, only to reach that perfect place she was loving so. Without an ounce of awareness, a whispered _right there_ came out of her mouth, moaning that in hopes Blake would just keep doing whatever she was currently doing.

And, delightfully, she did.

Each second she inched closer to something big, Yang just knew. When Blake enters her again, with just that tad bit more force this time, ah — there it is.

That _something_ explodes inside her, shivers running wild throughout her body and the muscles encasing Blake's fingers can't stop contracting, as if pleading with her to keep them inside. Her hands on Blake's shoulders tighten their hold and her back arched off the bed, her head thrown back. Blake's name didn't even leave her mouth, frozen in time by Yang's surprised and abrupt gasp.

When she lazily opens her eyes and looks at her again, Blake's biting her lower lip. It almost seems like she can't just watch like she _has_ to do something. So Blake trails on Yang's neck the lip she was previously biting, leaving an enthusiastic bite on the way that provokes another wave of pleasure to curse through her, throbbing painfully still. In the aftershocks, quite clearly contradicted, Blake, nevertheless, slowly withdraws her hand from inside her, looking disappointed. Yang winces a bit, sensitivity leaving her tender to Blake's movements.

But then she cups Yang, probably either protective or not wanting to wait to go for another round, though Yang desperately wants to retribute the favor. So she tries to turn their positions, which she probably would have succeeded in doing if she wasn't feeling so limp. Blake chuckles.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm not done with you yet."

"But — Blake!"

Blake's only answer is shutting her up with a deep kiss that leaves her breathless, gasping for air. Somewhere down her body, she can feel a distinct pulse reigniting again.

"No."

With that damning half-smirk, half-smile on her face, Blake lets her weight fall on top of her. Then, she looks deep into her eyes, caressing Yang's face before kissing her again. Yang takes the opportunity to run her hands through Blake's body, contentment, and longing (for what's to come) filling her inside.

But Blake's right about one thing though.

They do _have_ time, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm not a native english speaker, so really sorry about any unintentional mistakes.
> 
> After I went over everything again I realized that I had written many times and in many different ways how Yang can't help herself 🤗 and I'm not editing this anymore, so that's what you guys will get 😞 sorry if it's kind of bad, it's my first time trying my hand at smut. And it's the bees' first time, so...


End file.
